


Last good thing

by orphan_account



Series: Oh So Intricate [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Oh so intricate, kitty au, mature to be on the safe side, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick's acting weirder than usual and Pete is acting the same as always. Madly in love, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on.... A lot of requests on my tumblr for kitty Patrick and Pete smut. I'm sorry for skipping over the actual fucking but i wrote as far as I could comfortably do.

Pete’s hand twitches in Patrick's. They're sitting on the couch and Pete’s mind has wandered from the movie to his phone call with Patrick. He wishes Patrick was sitting in his lap, but he also thinks Kevin might have an aneurism if he did that. 

 

He literally aches when he remembers picking up his phone on Tuesday; he grinned at Patrick's caller ID and answered “Hey, Rick, what's-” and Patrick had just giggled, “Pete.” In this really breathy way.

“So… I'm a little bit… you know,” _high on catnip_ , “Right now and…” his voice dropped an octave, “I miss you.” 

The rest was history. Patrick seemed quite pleased with his first over-the-phone orgasm, all in all. 

“I wanted to do this for ages,” Patrick admitted, afterwards. “But I was always too shy to start anything. And speaking of that…”

 

Pete jolts out of his thoughts when Patrick whimpers quietly. Pete blinks at him in surprise and watches him go red and stare determinedly at the television. They must make some kind of noise in their odd interaction, because Kevin looks over too and raises his eyebrows at them. 

 

“I, uhh, bathroom,” Patrick mutters, and scrabbles frantically away. 

 

Pausing the movie, Pete looks questioningly at Patrick's brother. In an amazingly rare display that Pete can't remember ever seeing before, Kevin blushes too. With a veiled glance after Patrick and a couple of attempts at opening his mouth to say something, then looking guilty and stopping, he shuts off the television and follows his brother upstairs.

 

Pete loves Patrick enough to put up with his… weirdness; but he can't help feeling out of the loop every time he thinks he's figured everything out and Patrick comes up with some new quirk. This is usually followed by Patrick's sudden disappearance upstairs, his brother on his heels, and Pete left to stare at the wall and pet the dog - which Patrick still pretends to hate although his mom says it sleeps on his bed when the older two are at college. 

 

Pete wonders idly what could possibly be happening this time. He's interrupted when Kevin reappears, looking just slightly embarrassed, and announces that Patrick's ill and will be going to bed now.

 

Scrambling from his seat, Pete makes to follow him. If Patrick's really that sick then Pete wants to see him and try and look after him. 

 

“Um…” Kevin says awkwardly, hopping from foot to foot. “Don't…?” He sounds uncertain, and uncomfortable besides that. 

 

“Huh?” Pete wonders aloud. No one with any sense would try and keep Patrick and Pete apart. His brother knows as well as anyone, his mouth creasing in hesitation as he glances in the general direction Patrick went. 

 

“I can't- It's one of his… things, you know.”

 

Petes mouth twitches, then opens, of its own accord. “Do I? I thought I knew about everything. You guys know I can deal with it. You're both acting weird right now and it's… weird,” he finishes lamely. 

 

“He won't want to see you right now, just- just leave him alone for a day or two and it'll be fine, okay?”

 

Pete ignores him. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

“Rick?”

 

There's a scratching noise and a thud that Pete recognises as Patrick shoving himself bodily at the door. Following a few more rattles is a sad mew-come-defeated-sigh, at which point Pete notices the bolt across the door from the outside and pulls it back.

 

A blur runs across his vision until he has Patrick buried against his chest, nestling frantically into Pete’s arms and purring. He looks up with the funny out of focus expression he always has when he's purring and smiles fuzzily. 

 

Pete grins fondly and scratches his head on instinct. “What's up, Trickster?” he asks as his confusion returns.

 

Patrick immediately cowers and tries to escape, but Pete grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back. He turns around and fixes an out of focus look on Pete's chest, like he's torn between hiding away and burying himself in the protective warmth again. 

 

“God, this is really embarrassing,” he mutters. One of his ears is pressed back but the other stays alert and upright. Pete’s fingers are itching with the urge to pet him, but he knows how Patrick is when he's upset and Pete doesn't feel like getting his eye scratched out. 

 

“It is?” He asks mildly. Patrick nods.

 

“Can we just… forget about it? You can watch the movie with Kev and I'll just… uh, nap?” He suggests. 

 

Pete’s hands go to his pockets. “I don't like the thought of leaving you all locked up in your room like that. From all the banging, it's not like you want to be in there.” He leaves it open ended, the unspoken ‘why _were_ you in there?’ hanging in the air. 

 

“No, I do,” Patrick insists flushing. “That's just, um, instincts. You know. It's best for me to stay in there until it's over.”

 

“Until _what's_ over?” Pete asks loudly, frustrated. “Kevin won't tell me anything either. As if I haven't proved I can deal with you dropping a dead bird on my face in the middle of the night!”

 

Patrick looks decidedly - and rightfully - guilty over that. He still maintains that he hadn't been thinking straight and when he killed the bird he just wanted Pete to be proud of him, so he thought he'd show him it. He was in the late night mindset that didn't consider how Pete would react to it, especially it being dropped on his face as a stinking wake up call. 

 

Patrick goes redder than Pete's ever seen him, which is saying something. He bites his lip, too, which always comes out hotter than he seems to intend. 

“Well… you know how like… cats go into heat?” his voice drops into a whisper at the end.

 

Pete tilts his head. He saw his friend’s cat doing that once, it was yowling its head off and crawling everywhere and honestly, it sort of skeeved Pete out. But Patrick looks pretty normal. His legs are shaking slightly, but he hasn't done anything super strange and he's staying pretty quiet. 

 

“You don't seem-”

 

“No,” Patrick says in measured tones, “I guess I got off lucky. I just get, like, this fever; and my head gets kind of woozy and my, um, I get really horny and like…” he waves his hand vaguely.

 

“Sluttier?” Pete suggests, remembering Patrick throwing himself at Pete earlier, whimpering during the movie before that.

 

Patrick goes pinker and nods. “Sure. It's not that bad, I still go to school unless it's heavy. I just have to be careful. My brother seems to think that being around you a lot, especially at night, doesn't equate to careful.”

 

“It's not fair to shut you away like an ani- like that,” Pete argues, letting Patrick roll back into his arms. 

 

Patrick shrugs. “My brother always does that. He says it's gross. And I can be kind of noisy.”

 

Pete looks startled and his eyes widen, and Patrick giggles shyly before shaking his head. “Nooo, not like that! I just mean like… yelling. ‘Cause I'm lonely.” 

Pete has to smother giggles at the thought of Patrick prowling around the house and mewling at the top of his lungs. 

 

“Cute,” he remarks delightedly. Patrick shakes his head and blushes. 

 

“Started when I was eleven. Mom thought I was dying with all the screaming. I nearly did die of embarrassment when she figured out what was going on.” He cups his ears in his hands, a nervous habit he's had lately. Pete can't tell if he likes the feeling of them soft and comforting under his hands - Pete knows he does - or if he's subconsciously trying to cover them up. It's sweet either way. 

 

“I'm sorry, Trick. Want to come finish the movie?”

 

Patrick shakes his head. “Nah, Kev would die. You can come sit in my room with me if you'd like to keep me company,” he suggests. 

 

Pete sits on Patrick's bed, leaving room for Patrick to crawl in next to him. Instead he gets a lap-full of purr. Patrick's twisted up in the funny way he does, his head half on Pete's stomach and his legs spread wide, a goofy look of bliss on his head as he raises it to grin at Pete. 

 

“Oh, it's like that?” Pete laughs. He doesn't have time to complete his sentence before Patrick is launching himself up Pete's torso into a steamy kiss. He never used to initiate anything, but in the last few months he's gotten a little more comfortable with it. 

 

“Peeete,” he groans as Pete guides his chin up to suck on his neck. There's a fading mark from last week, deep enough below his shirt collar that his mom wouldn't notice. Pete had figured out pretty early on that that was something Patrick really likes, no matter how hard he tries to pretend he doesn't. 

 

After a few seconds, Patrick starts grinding desperately into Pete's thigh. That was new. Usually if that happened while making out, he'd blush uncontrollably and excuse himself. Pete knows his particular circumstances makes him uncomfortable with intimacy. It had taken him long enough to trust Pete as a friend. Besides, it wasn't long since he'd turned eighteen. All of this means Pete never really minded waiting until Patrick would be okay with it. 

 

“How's it going down there?” Pete asks after a moment to recover, one hand gripping Patrick's firm hips and the other tousling his fluffy ears comfortingly. 

 

Patrick looks up at Pete with blown pupils and grins. Pete's fairly convinced his smile is what makes the world turn: it's his favourite thing to see as often as possible. This smile is extra good, accompanied by pink cheeks and tousled hair. 

“I want to,” he mumbles, still smiling. 

 

“Want to what?” Pete asks, biting his lip. He knows what, but he’s buying himself time to think about how to process it. 

 

Patrick grinds pointedly against Pete's hip. 

“What we talked about. On the phone.” Pete starts thinking about a response but before he can, Patrick adds, “It's not sudden. I've been-” he blushes, “I've been thinking about it for a while. I didn't think I'd have to tell you about… you know. I thought if I timed it right I could make my first time a little more intense without having to discuss it. Just, it's not the hormones talking, okay.”

 

Pete curls his hand across Patrick's hip. He doesn't want to do anything sudden and unplanned, but if Patrick really had been thinking about it… God knows first times are awkward, and sometimes scary. If doing it now can make sure Patrick's less afraid, that's a definite plus. 

 

“Your brother is downstairs,” Pete points out, remembering. 

Patrick lifts his chin, a cheeky defiant expression on his face and his lips curve in an uncharacteristic smirk. 

“We can be quiet,” he says, a note of pleading in his voice. 

 

Pete pulls back to sit up and look thoughtfully at Patrick stretched out below him. Before he can say anything, Patrick has yanked an unopened packet of condoms from his nightstand. Pete gapes, startled. 

“Told you, I was planning,” he said slyly, wriggling his contorted limbs to get more comfortable. 

 

“How did you get these? Your mom…?” 

 

“Stole them off Kev,” Patrick says smugly. Great. As if Pete isn't going to be dead enough in Patrick's brother’s opinion “And I found out you're meant to have-” he breaks away to rummage in his night stand again and produce an opened tube of slick. “It's open,” he adds, reiterating, “I was prepared.” 

 

Pete swallows a groan. “This is evil,” he complains, but he's struggling out of his pants just as eagerly as Patrick is out of his. They lie there, in just shirts, panting with exertion. Pete watches Patrick's pupils narrow into tiny feline slits as he pulls Pete's shirt off. He notices Pete's expression and blushes. 

 

“My eyes are crazy, aren't they? It just happens when I'm-”

 

Pete shushes him with a kiss, meaning they both get a little tangled up in Patrick's shirt as he's halfway through removing it. He can't find it in himself to be self conscious about his body, even though Pete is ripped and dark and Patrick is pale and chubby. If Pete can deal with all the much weirder things about Patrick and not judge him, some extra fat on his thighs and stomach isn't going to make him change his mind. 

 

“They look fine, Rick. Like yeah, a little freaky, but it's cool. You're beautiful." 

 

Patrick smiles, and Pete can't help but affectionately boop his nose, which is weird for the mood but he seems to like it, purring and spreading his legs wider.  

 

***

 

Pete comes to with Patrick spread across his chest, head tilted up and watching Pete with a satisfied expression. He can feel Patrick vibrating against his bare skin, and it makes him grin sleepily. 

 

“I love you,” Patrick squeaks, going red and burrowing deeper into the blankets. Pete just wraps his arm tightly around his boyfriend, admiring his sticking up hair and giant pupils which must have tripled in size since earlier. 

 

“I'm so lucky,” he muses, immediately grimacing at how cheesy that came off. “Are you… okay? Was it good?”

 

Patrick's only reply is to purr loudly and rub his cheek very earnestly against Pete's face, which he can only assume to be a ‘yes’. 

 

They drift into sleep a while after that, and when Pete wakes up it's in the awkward middle between dark and light filtering through the curtains. He nudges Patrick, whose weight is trapping him in bed. 

“Ricky, I'm hungry,” he hisses. 

 

Patrick hisses back, a playful one with his white teeth bared, but he really doesn't seem to have any intention of moving. Preparing himself to be hungry for a while, Pete sighs. 

 

There's a knock at the door, and Pete panics . Unfortunately his attempts to shove Patrick off and make it look in any way like they didn't just have sex completely fail, because Patrick is warm and happy and has no intention of ever moving from Pete's bare chest.  

 

“I'm, Uh, getting changed?” Pete says, in his very best imitation of Patrick's voice. It fails utterly, because Kevin's confused voice asks “Pete?” and then the door is flying open and Pete is wishing he was dead. 

 

Patrick finally gets enough brain power back to blush and scramble upright as his brother screams, “My EYES!” and flees from the room. 

 

“You're gonna be in a lot of trouble,” Patrick smugly informs his boyfriend, curling back up on his chest like he's nothing more than a talking cushion. “Kev can't be mad at _me_ , look how cute I am,” he pouts, proving his point and flattening his ears back like puss in boots. 

 

“Kev can't be mad, but _I_ can.”

 

 

 


End file.
